


You Would be Surprised

by rcwiggins



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Foster Care, Modern Era, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcwiggins/pseuds/rcwiggins
Summary: "You see him, and the first thing you do is kill him!""...Sorry?"Alexander Hamilton has always been through hard times. His father leaving, his mother's death, and his hard times in the foster care system. What happens when the supernatural are added into the mix?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vervain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223810) by [protectoroffaeries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectoroffaeries/pseuds/protectoroffaeries). 



     “You will love your new placement, Alexander. After all he is an old friend of mine.” Alex grips his bag tight. Those words do nothing to ease his wired nerves.

    _'Anyone who willingly associates with John Adams is no friend of mine.'_ he thinks, staring out the window to the fields that have been his scenery for nine hours, not counting the one break in small, roadside a town just outside of Maryland.

     “Remember that I won’t be here to fix your mistakes anymore. You’re in Virginia now, not New York. Some things,” he says in a pointed tone, “are different here.” Even with this warning, Alexander can’t help but give a sigh. A new state at least means a new case worker. Over the two years that they have known each other, their relationship has not gotten any better. In fact, with each new placement Alex is put in to and taken out of, things only ever get worse. It was never his fault for having conflicting beliefs then his foster parents. It wasn’t his fault that what happened after had to happen.

     “We’re getting close, so look sharp.” Adams snaps. Alex continues his gazing out the window. They are pulling up to a gated community, and Alex has learned to never take that as a good sign. He'll be lucky if he stays here for a week. The car pulls up to a red brick house, a house that belongs on the cover of a magazine. John Adams pulls the car up into the driveway, parks, and exits. Alex quickly follows suit. The house, now that he are closer, looks even neater. Blue shutters are beside the many shining windows of the estate. Flowers and bushes line the driveway, and freshly mown grass beyond that.

     Adams knocks on the door, seeming to be freshly painted, and steps back. They both soon hear footsteps approaching, and, not long after that, door opens to reveal who Alex assumes to be his new foster parent.

     “Hello! I’m Sally Hemings. Are you here to see Mr. George King?”

     “Yes we are. Is he not home right now?” Adams asks.

     “He is. Please, come inside. I will get him for you.” Sally says as she hurries away. When they both step inside, it is clear that the estate holds up to the appearance outside. It looks freshly dusted, polished, and vacuumed, as if to be fit for royalty. Alex is lead by John Adams to a table long enough to seat everyone on his old island.

  _'No,'_   he thinks, _'Don’t think about that now. You need to make a good first impression.'_

     As Alex finishes his thought, he again sees Sally, but this time she is coming down with, who Alex can only assume, is George King. He matches the look of his estate perfectly: rich, clean, and smug.

     “Ah! So you must be the Alexander Hamilton that I have heard so much about, then?” he asks.

     “That he is.” Adams responds for Alex. “Before I go, I have some papers that I need you to sign and some files that you need to look at, but then I can be on my way.”

     “Perfect!” George says as he saunters out of the room. Before Adams leaves he turns to address Alex and whispers, “If you mess this one up I won’t be there anymore to fix whatever you screw up. Got it?” He practically hissed the last part.

     “Yes,” Alex responds.

     “Yes Sir,” he prompts.

     “No need for formalities, Adams,” Alex shoots back. Adams looks like he is about to go off on Alex for that one.

     “John, are you coming?” George says in a singsong tone.

     “Yes.” He replies as he glares back at Alex, “Coming.”

     He leaves and goes into another room. Alex can hear the muffled talking of John Adams and George King. He can’t make out any words. Then, he hears a chair pushing back and a door open, then close. George enters the room, his flamboyant charm already seeming to fall off.

     “Alright, do you want to see your room?” he asks.

     “Sure.”

     “Okay, come on.” They both exit the room and walk up a flight of stairs, down a hallway, and up to a door. “This is where you will stay.” he says as he opens the door. It’s not the worst room Alex has had, but not even close to the best. It looks to be cluttered with all of the things King had previously abandoned, but there is, at least, a bed and nightstand, so it’s better then some.

     “Thank you,” Alex says. He can make this one work.

     “I’ll leave you here to get settled. The bathroom is down the hall and to the right.” He leaves the room, shuts the door, just as Alex hears a click. He try's the handle, but to no avail. He continues to rattle the handle, but it won’t budge. His breath begins to quicken. It’s exactly like the last homes. Alex stumbles back and fall onto the bed. He doesn't want a repeat of before. He needs to calm down.

* * *

 

     “Lafayette, can you come here please?”

     “Coming,” he shout down the stairs. He quickly pull up his hair into it’s signature pony tail and walks downstairs. “Is everything okay?” he asks.

     “Everything is good, but I wanted to tell you that your getting a new kid in your class. Would you mind showing him around?”

     “Of course I will!” Lafayette exclaims, elated to be trusted with this. “ _Bonsoir_!” he says while running back upstairs. He was always more then exited to meet new students!

* * *

 

     Lafayette wakes up, looking forward to this day, the day he gets to show this new student around! He don’t know very much about them, but that will not matter. After all, hasn't he always found it easy to make new friends?

     He think more about his outfit today then he would on a normal day. Making a good impression is the best way to guarantee this soon-to-be friend will like him. Finally, he decides on a long, light brown sweater jacket over a cool gray sweater coupled with blue jeans and brown boots. Last second, he also adds in a blue bracelet that his friend, Hercules, made for him. After pulling up his frizzy hair and putting on a light coat of makeup, Lafayette finally opens the door and proceeds downstairs.

     “Good morning, Lafayette. How did you sleep?”

     “I slept well!” he say while pouring a cup of coffee into his thermos.

     “You might want to get going, you need to be there early to show around the new student.”

     “Merde! You’re right!” He quickly puts the lid onto his thermos and run out the door and into your car, just to start it and drive to the school. He make it there earlier then needed, but he often is. Lafayette pulls up to his parking spot, parks, and exits the car. He then walks up to the front door and into the office, where a small child, who couldn’t be older then thirteen, is sitting on one of the chairs.

     “Hello Lafayette. Did you come to show the new one around.?”

     So this is the new kid. “Yes, I am.”

     “Okay. We gave him his schedule, we want you to take him from class to class so he knows where to go. Okay?”

     “Okay!” Lafayette gives a big smile to the office lady, then turns to the student. He is wearing a gray sweatshirt and faded blue jeans, paired with faded sneakers covered in dirt patches. “Hello!” Lafayette beams, “I am Lafayette! What is your name?”

     “Alexander Hamilton.”

* * *

 

     This kid looks too nice for their own good. Alex has learned to never trust a smile, no matter how big or welcoming. Never. He has to go with them, however, for at least as long as the tour takes. They have already taken him to all but one of his classes in only ten minutes, and hasn't stopped talking throughout the guide. The last class he has is US Government. They both walk into the room, with Alex following behind the guide.

     “Hello papa!” The tour guide exclaims.

     “Hello Lafayette.” The teacher responds, not looking up from his papers. “Are you bringing around the new student?”

     “Yes! He is here.” This seems to interest the teacher more then the papers he was looking through. He stands up, walks over to you, and extends a hand.

     “Hello. I am George Washington. I’ll be your US Government teacher.”

* * *

 

     George can already see the small quirks his newest student has. He flinched away from George's handshake, has trouble maintaining eye contact, and is fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatshirt. He clearly has been through tough times in his life. After a millisecond of hesitation he takes George's hand and gives a firm shake.

     “It’s nice to meet you.”

     “It was nice to stop by, but we must be going!” Lafayette interrupts with his usual energy. He grabs the students shoulder, causing him to flinch again, and escorts him out of the room. George will have to do more digging on this student. He returns to your papers and continues looking through them. These are the few papers you could gather about the student. Alexander Hamilton.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

> Hunkules: where you at laf?
> 
> JohnBoi: wat
> 
> Hunkules: laaaaaaf!!!
> 
> LargeBaguette: I have arrived
> 
> JohnBoi: bro youre never late
> 
> JohnBoi: what happened
> 
> LargeBaguette: I was showing around a new kid
> 
> LargeBaguette: No reasons to worry
> 
> Hunkules: aight
> 
> Hunkules: meet up at the usual spot
> 
> JohnBoi: bring new kid!

     Lafayette puts his phone back into his pocket as he strides through the halls and out the door, looking back to make sure that Alexander is following him. When he see Alex make eye contact, Lafayette shoots him a smile, then turns back ahead. Looking around, Laf is able to spot his friends by the flagpole. They are both looking at something on John's phone. Hercules looks up, sees Laf, and waves him over. Lafayette goes up to him, Alexander following closely behind.

     "Hey Laf! Nice to finally see you," Hercules laughs.

     "So," John starts, "Is this the famed new kid?"

     " _Oui_." Lafayette confirms. 

     Hercules looks over to him, "Nice!" He walks over and holds out a fist, "My name's Hercules, but my friends call me Herc."

* * *

     The tour guide leads Alex over to a flagpole where two other boys are standing with each other, looking at a phone. When one of them spots the guide they wave him over. As the guide runs up to the two, Alex feels that he has no choice but to follow.

     "Hey Laf!" one starts, "Nice to finally see you."

     "So, is this the famed new kid?" another asks with a stage whisper.

     " _Oui_ ," the guide, Laf, confirms for the two others.

     One looks over to you, "Nice!" he exclaims as he walks over and extends a fist, "My name's-"

     Alex freezes. It feels like time slows to a crawl. A voice in the back of your mind tells you to run. It tells you that your not safe.

     He listens, and he runs. Back into the school, past the office, the students, and the lockers. Into a desolate bathroom. Then he falls apart.

* * *

     Hercules is startled when this new kid runs off. Like, way startled, but John looks like he's ahead of him on what to do and runs after the kid. Herc and Laf follow suit. Passing under the doorway, pushing through the large crowd of students (Given, with Lafayette's height and his bulk it isn't hard), and past the lockers where some students are lingering. John stops in front of a bathroom door where, even from here, the sounds of screaming and sobbing pass through. They all give concerned glances to one another, then step in.

     It's so much worse then it sounded.

     The kid locked himself into a stall. Lafayette is trying, but failing, to calm him down.

     " _Mon petit lion, s'il te palit, sors. N'aie pas peur_." Lafayette coos in a silent whisper. His eyes are so sad, as if longing.

     "In English, Laf," John whispers.

     "Sorry. Alexander, please, come out. Don't be afraid. Please." The only noise that escapes for the stall is the sound of sobs.

     "We won't hurt you, dude. Just open the stall door," Hercules whisper, lowering the timber of his voice to sound softer. He feels so guilty. It's his fault the kid's like this right now. Hercules knows his size intimidates people, but nobody's ever done this after meeting you.

     "Guys," John whispers to both Laf and Herc, "I think it's some sort of flashback."

     "How do you think, _pitite tortue_?"

     "Well, you all know that I've always wanted to get into medicine, right? Well recently I've been looking into phycology." he stops for a breath, "I've only covered some basic stuff, but PTSD flashbacks is some of it."

     "Really? Is this the normal stuff then?" Hercules asks.

     "Well, for the most part, yeah. Running for isolation might be a clue that this isn't the first time..."

     "You say Alexander has done this before?" Laf almost sobs on these words.

     "Well the signs point to it... so yeah."

     Lafayette looks so alarmed by this. Hercules hates seeing him hurt so much. He deserves better. "John, is it safe for you to crawl under the stall and open it for us?" Herc asks.

     John looks momentarily at the bottom of the stall then back to you. "Yeah. I can." He kneels on his knees, then goes down on his hands into an army crawling position. He then crawls under the stall. Less then a moment later it opens up, almost hitting Laf in the face. John holds open the stall, and in it they see this kid, Alexander you remember Laf saying, trembling and sobbing. His nails have cut his skin open in many places, causing his arms to be speckled in blood. They all stare in shock.

     It takes a moment for anyone to say anything until Hercules speaks up. "Laf, go and get your dad. John, we need a first aid kit. I'll stay here with him."

     "On it."

     "Right away."

     As they leave the room, Hercules looks back to Alexander. Alex looks even smaller then when Herc first saw him. That is to say, very tiny. Hercules lets out a sigh. He never like using your magic, its very risky, but now he is left with no choice.

* * *

     "Where can a man find a first aid kit around here." John mumbles under his breath. He's always said that they need more around the school, but nobody ever listens. Now John has to go all the way to the Nurse's Office up in the front to get one, pushing back through the mob of kids. He makes a sharp turn to get in. Not many children are in here, but that doesn't mean this will be a fast trip.

     John and the nurse know each other well at this point. He gets into enough fist fights that he is basically on first name basis with the nurse, or he could be if the she wasn't so stubborn. She hates anyone who ever has walked into her office more then once. Right now she is sitting at her desk hunched over some papers. John give a small cough to alert her of his presence.

     She turns around in her chair. "Ah, Mr. Laurens. A bit early to be picking fights."

     "Trust me, even I have some restraint. I'm here to get a first aid kit."

     "And what will this first aid kit be for exactly?"

     "It's for a friend." John says, a lie forming in your head, "He tripped and scrapped himself up pretty badly."

     "Alright. Give me a minute to grab one. You can sit down over there." she says gesturing to a seat against the wall. After he sits down she gets up and enters a side room. He knows well that it's the room where all the schools medical supplies are kept.

     As he waits, he can't help but wonder what caused this kid, Alexander, to freak out so much. He knows that it had to be a big deal if it triggered this bad of a PTSD attack.

     It takes three minutes for the nurse to come back out, but she does have a first aid kit with her. "Here. Give it back when your done with it."

     "Thank you."

     "Your welcome. Now get going."

* * *

      Lafayette sprints down the halls. His papa's room is so far from where he was. He looks down at his phone to get the time. 7:31. You need to get to homeroom in thirty minutes. That's enough time, if he keeps running at this pace. He heads up the stairs for two flights, then start looking for the room number. 341. 342. 343. It keeps on like this for a while until you see it. Room 349. You give a quick knock at the door and listen for shuffling behind the door.

     "Is everything alright son?" Lafayette's dad asks him.

     "I have no time to explain. I need you to come with me."

     "I... uh, alright?" he says as Laf leads him away.


	3. Chapter 3

     John and Lafayette both come back, John holding a first aid kit and Laf leading in Mr. Washington. Hercules was able to use your magic to calm Alexander down, and he wasn't clawing or hyperventilating anymore, but it left Hercules exhausted, leaving him slumped against the wall.

     "Hercules, are you alright?" George says as he stands over him. Herc gives a slight nod as they both share a knowing look. He then turns to Alexander, who is currently finishing getting his breathing under his own control.

     "Hold up." John says as he walks up to Alexander. He then proceeds to remove many small band-aids from the kit, along with a small tube of Neosporin. He applies the Neosporin to Alexander, who flinches away at first. He then feels the relief it gives to his cuts and leans into John, who, even in the dim light, everyone can see is blushing. He then peels the band-aids off the wax paper and applies them to the cuts. George then gives a slight touch to Alexander's shoulder and Alexander slumps down. A sleeping spell.

     George only then turns to you, eyebrows raised. "John, son, both of you should go to class. I need to talk with Alexander and Hercules."

     " _Oui_ , papa."

     "Yes sir."

     Once they are both out of view George sighs and sits down beside you. "So," he starts, "how bad?"

     "Bad enough. It's like tunnel vision."

     "How so?"

     Hercules looks to George, "It feels like I can only focus on what happened. If I try to bring my mind to anything else, it's like I'm forced away from whatever I'm tryin' to think about."

     At this George looks shocked. "Someone your age should never use enough magic to do that! Magic is a delicate thing. If you use to much you'll..."

     "Please, sir, spare me the lecture." you whisper, "I'm already gonna get and earful from my mum."

     George sighs. "I know. I just fear for your safety sometimes. You always dive into these things headfirst." He looks over to Alexander's sleeping form, clearly upset.

     "If it means anything, I'll start being more carful."

     "That means close to nothing from you."

     They both chuckle at that statement, lightening the mood, if only slightly. George then stands and gives a small stretch. "Stay here until he wakes up. Take these with you." He hands you two hall passes with his signature on them. "The spell will break in a minute or so. Stay by him until he wakes up, then walk him to his first class. Keep him safe." George says as he walks out.

     The bell rings.

 

* * *

 

     To him, first period math _was_ normal.

 _Was_ being a key word. The first minute after the bell rand was fine. The whole 'sit down and do attendance' thing.

     Then they walked in. If he still had a use for a stomach, it would have dropped.

      _"Is that... no it can't be..."_   he reasons with himself. Their dead. They died a long time ago.

     But it was.

     "Alexander Hamilton, your late."

 

* * *

 

     Alex doesn't usually have days like this. More often then not he would remember why he had a panic attack. He would remember where the band-aids came from. He would remember the man standing in front of him, and if they had been there the whole time.

     But he didn't.

     That is what put him off.

     The man from the bathroom helped him to his next class. Blur. He and some friends accompanied Alex after that. His next class was with some of them. Blur. Lunch, Blur. Class. Blur. Class. Blur.

     Then it stopped.

     Someone, he didn't know who, but someone walked him out of the school, into an ally, away from the crowds. 

     What came next was crystal clear.

     A bite. On his neck. It was cold. So cold.

     Then he fell.

     And all was black.

 

* * *

 

     It took Alex a long time to come back to his senses. He was surprised by how cold he was. He was also surprised to know that he weren't in his supply closet of a room. Instead,  he was in a lavish living room, one that you don't recognize. Alex could hear the sounds of two people bickering.

     "You see someone like him, and the first thing you do is kill them!"

     "...Sorry?"

     A third voice interrupts, "Seriously, you need to get a hold of your hunger."

     The second voice speaks again, "Oh, yeah, just like how _you_ have control over your emotions, right Aaron?"

     The third voice, Aaron, speaks up again, "That is a completely different subject..."

     "Well I think we all need to calm down..."

     The second voice and Aaron speak in unison, " _Shut up, James!_ "

     Then voice two and Aaron go back to their argument.

     Alex opens your eyes. He sees three people in the room with him, as he assumed. 

     One makes eye contact with Alex, the only one not yelling.

     His eyes widen. "Umm... guys?"

     "What?" the other two ask impatiently.

     "He's awake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the long time with no new chapter lol. Life is a bitch.

     "Holy shit." the second voice whispers, looking from the first voice to Alex.

     The person they called Aaron walks up to Alex. "Hello, I'm Aaron, a sizeshifter. I'm extremely sorry that my friend over here has gotten you into this situation."

     Alex, still with a blank stare, asks, "What situation? Is there a situation?"

     "Yes, actually, there is," the second voice states sarcastically, "You're dead, congrats!" 

     "Wait, what?" Alex pales at the news, still shaking from the cold.

     "Oh my God, Thomas, stop that!" the first voice yells at, who Alex can only assume is, Thomas, than looks to Alex, "Yeah, you did die, but you also got to come back, so that's good, right?"

     "How? How did I-"

     "Vampire, duh." Thomas says in his thick country accent, "And I do apologize. You look like someone I remembered. An ex boyfriend from a few years ago. Let's say I wanted some revenge and you happened to get caught in the midst of it."

     Alex looks from person to person, "Well I don't feel like I'm dead. I just feel cold."

     "Yeah," the currently unnamed person says, "It's not like you weren't dead, because you were, so your body lost it's heat."

     "Wow, very intelligent, James." Alex now remembers that Aaron and Thomas had both said his name previously, in the middle of their argument. "Though I suppose that explanation will have to do." Thomas drawls.

     Alex remembers, now, that he has to be home after school, one of the rules King had laid out this morning. "What time is it, I need to get home."

     "Oh, it's..." Aaron pulls out a phone from his pocket, "6:47."

     "Need a ride?" James asks, to which Alex hastily nods. "Cool, let's go."

 

* * *

 

     As Hercules got home that night, he knew he was in for it. He still felt drained from the spell cast earlier, and his mum had a knack for sensing magic levels. Opening the door, he stepped into the hectic Mulligan household. His first step drew the attention of his mother's self-sewing needle, which prodded him into the kitchen to see his mom, who was chopping up some vegetables while a pot boiled behind her.

     "So I got a call from your teacher, Mr. Washington, today. Want to tell me 'bout that?"

     Hercules looks over to his mom, "Well there was this kid who had a PTSD attack, or something, and I decided to help him out."

     Putting down the knife, his mom finally looked to him, " Look, son, I get that you enjoy helpin' folks out when they are in a pinch, but you'll hurt yourself one day if you continue." With a flick of her wrist, the short woman causes the knife to continue chopping the vegetables. "You're still a child, you get drained faster then an adult. You shoulda started by callin' Mr. Washington."

     "Yes ma'."

     "Good, now help me out with this soup."

 

* * *

 

     Lafayette had to admit that he sensed something off in the atmosphere when he got home. He felt it while he did homework, while he watched some Netflix, and while he ate dinner. His dad was acting off, with shifting eyes and tapping feet. Something was off.

 

* * *

 

     George stepped outside the house, looking up to the moon. New tonight, a good day for vampires to be roaming. That's why he has to ask him.

     Getting into the car, he drove to the house of Thomas, the assumed cause of this disturbance in the air. 

     It took thirty minutes, but that could have been thirty minutes to many. As he pulled into the lot, another person had exited in front of him. Parking and getting out, George walks up to the front door and rings the bell. Standing beside the other man, Thomas opens the door.

     "Ah, hello George, James."

     "Thomas, we all know why I am here."

     "I suppose we do."

     "So I want to know who it was this time."

     "One of the kids at the school, Alexander Hamilton."


End file.
